Forum:Patrol SMG vs Support Machine Gun
When I play borderlands, this is how I feel: *Patrol SMGs are mostly good. Most of them are great: great accuracy, good damage, great fire-rate, good scope etc. And they are easy to find. I've found so many 200Damage/16Rof/90Acc SMGs I don't know what to do with them any more. However, I have never found any "exceptional" SMG (bar anarchy). SMGs, are great, but there are no crazy good SMGs waiting for you. *Support Machine Guns mostly suck: High damage but bad accuracy, bad fire rate, no scope etc. Basically, anything that is not body5/Barrel4/Barrel5 will just plain suck ass. But... Just once every blue moon, you'll come across that Machine Gun with a perfect mixture parts, that Glorious Massacre with 400 Damage, 12.5 ROF, 90 Accuracy... and a good scope. Does any body else out there share this view? Regardless of who I play, I'm usually using great SMGs... Until a Glorious Massacre comes my way and dwarfs the best SMGs I've had so far. Happypal 14:06, February 4, 2011 (UTC) I've found my fair share of good and bad weapons regardless of type, but I only notice more good SMGs because I prefer using them. 15:12, February 4, 2011 (UTC) I think it really depends on the class, if I'm Lilith then SMGs such as the Anarchy & Hellfire would definetly be the way to go. If I'm roland I would go with...uhhh...SMGs ( Support Machine Guns =D ). Some Machine Guns can be found with 400-500 dmg per round (burst/full-auto) effectively making it a passable sniper rifle, and others can be found with extremely high rate of fire (10+) making it closer to a Stinger SMG. You can check out my inventory to see some of these examples. 17:07, February 4, 2011 (UTC) While i tend to stick with the weapons my character is suited to, Every once in a while you find that one gun that is just so much more powerful than any you have aquired up to that point you have no choice but to switch. SMGs are alot more common because bandits seem to favor them but as stated Support MGs are so much harder to find with the right mix of attributes, that when you do find one it sticks out like a sore thumb. My favorite is an Atlas Pearl Havoc with 385 dmg, 84 acc., and 15 RoF and scope. With a HeavyGunner with 65% fire rate increase and Metalstorm, it acts more like a Mini gun.Veggienater 20:37, February 4, 2011 (UTC) It must be nice to be able to keep looking for guns. I've got my Bessie, so that basically ends my search for better Sniper Rifles unless it's a better version of an Orange gun that I've already got. Same thing with Revolvers. Defiler? Check. Aries? Check. I've got the Incendiary element covered with a near perfect Firehawk, and I guess that ends my search for a Repeater until I find their pearl versions. (No luck as of yet.) The one thing I am always on the lookout for is a better shotgun. I've seen these Jakobs Shotguns pulling 400x12 damage BEFORE the level cap was increased to 69. The best I've been able to get was like 300x12. All of the orange versions of the shotguns are handicapped by their own flavor text. So...that's the only reason why I even look at purple guns anymore. NOhara24 23:40, February 4, 2011 (UTC) I wouldn't say your search is over just yet, especially with what you've listed. Finding a good Masher has always been a challenge for me. Luckily I nabbed a 417x7 Anaconda from Craw to settle my thirst for the time being until I find myself a Masher Unforgiven. Shotguns are decently hard to find a good one for too, as I have a shotgun-based Roland who'd love some nice elemental shotguns (not to mention an upgrade to his primary. 400x9, but it's got high accuracy for a shotgun. I think 69%?). Even higher level guns compared to this one are puny, with this one being a mid 50s shotgun. It's what keeps me playing: either helping my own arsenal or the arsenal of my friends :3 If you want to go hunting some time (on Xbox360, mind you), let me know :D Ryo Kasami 17:07, February 5, 2011 (UTC) I'm on PS3. I'm so lonely. No one loves me. NOhara24 18:05, February 5, 2011 (UTC) : Thats sucks!. I have a 428 x11 jacobs shredder that would be perfect for you. 18:09, February 5, 2011 (UTC) My soldier favors a Ajax spear 383/91.3/15.0 -- 20:04, February 7, 2011 (UTC) :Mine is 371/91.3/12.3. Nice find on the body5/acc1_Frantic :If you study the unique parts though, ajax's spear is special; the guaranteed barrel5/Material_Atlas_3 makes it a rare find. Happypal 07:42, February 8, 2011 (UTC) : :Not to mention a chance of being an ogre... 21:35, February 8, 2011 (UTC)